


Tteokbokki

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Food, M/M, tteokbokki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: “Leftover tteokbokki is no good,” Hueningkai whined at Beomgyu. “Please share it with me. We can’t let it go bad.”(that's it, that's the fic)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: First Kiss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Kudos: 35





	Tteokbokki

_ Tteokbokki  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 954  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Beomkai/Ningyu  
Written: July 17, 2020 - July 18, 2020 _

“Leftover tteokbokki is no good,” Hueningkai whined at Beomgyu. “Please share it with me. We can’t let it go bad.”

Beomgyu pouted, but he knew Hueningkai was right. The moment rice cakes went back into the refrigerator, it was like they lost all of their elasticity. “Ok, ok, fine. Let me just...I don’t know, make more room in my stomach or something.”

“Here, I’ll help!” Hueningkai ran around the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around Beomgyu, patting him on the stomach. “Yummy, yummy, space in Beomgyu’s tummy, appear!”

Beomgyu typically hated when Hueningkai did this, but this time around, he couldn’t help but laugh. He was trying  _ so hard,  _ and like usual, it was adorable. “Fine, there’s space, where is it?”

“Over here.” Hueningkai grabbed the plastic container, which was still half full of tteokbokki. “I was going to go with Soobin and Taehyun, but they had extra dance practice, so I went by myself. They let me take it home.” He thrust it in Beomgyu’s face. “It’s too much for me alone.”

“I know,” Beomgyu said as he grabbed two pairs of chopsticks, handing one to Hueningkai. “Look at all of this! How much did they even give you in the restaurant?”

“Too much,” Hueningkai bemoaned as he sat down, picking up a rice cake and eating it. “If all I eat is rice cakes, then I’m going to turn into a rice cake.” 

Beomgyu laughed. He couldn’t imagine Hueningkai literally turning into a rice cake. “If you were a rice cake, you couldn’t dance our choreography.”

“Oh, I guess that’s true.” 

“And if you were a rice cake, I think Taehyun would want to eat you.”

Hueningkai nearly spit out his tteokbokki. “No, I don’t want to be eaten! I’m a real boy, I promise!”

Beomgyu laughed. If Hueningkai was always at the top of his  _ aegyo  _ game, then right now he was being  _ extra  _ cute. He had to wonder if there was some hidden camera in the apartment, and if this was a game. He ate another piece of tteokbokki. He didn’t know where Hueningkai had ordered it from, but it was extra sweet instead of spicy...kind of like Hueningkai. 

Beomgyu usually gave a little bit of distance between himself and Hueningkai. It wasn’t that Beomgyu didn’t like being around Hueningkai; quite the opposite. But Beomgyu was always so calm, gentle, reserved in every word and deed...and Hueningkai was dolphin-screeching plushing-glomping chaotic  _ all the time.  _ Beomgyu was concerned that too much cuteness would win him over for good. 

Like now. Hueningkai had found an extra long rice cake and was trying to stab it with his chopsticks. “Oh, for crying out loud, if you of all people are having that much trouble, get a Western fork.”

“Fine.” Hueningkai grabbed a fork and stabbed the end of it, securing the rice cake. “Hey, you bite the other end. Pepero game.”

“Wait, Hueningkai,  _ no.”  _ Beomgyu knew exactly how this game was designed to end, and he was  _ not  _ going to kiss Hueningkai. Nope. 

“Aww, Gyu, are you scared?”

“No, I just -- I just don’t think it’s proper.” Beomgyu sat up straight. There. He had said it. Hopefully that would stop Hueningkai from doing something dumb, because Beomgyu knew that if he somehow kissed Hueningkai, that would be the end of it --

Hueningkai bit the one end of the rice cake and leaned forward. “Hmm?” he said through muffled teeth.

“You’re a fool,” Beomgyu said, biting the other end of the rice cake. The game was that they had to bite at the ends until one of them wussed out or they kissed. This was  _ not  _ a game played on variety shows, for obvious reasons. 

“Mmf,” was Hueningkai’s reply, and then he giggled, light in pitch. It made Beomgyu’s heart stop, and he realized just  _ how  _ close he was to his dongsaeng. Hueningkai leaned forward and ate another bite of the rice cake, and Beomgyu countered, and then their noses met in the middle and Hueningkai giggled again. 

His eyes met Beomgyu’s, and Beomgyu raised his eyebrows, as if to say,  _ you wussing out, Hueningkai?  _ And Hueningkai did pause, and Beomgyu wondered if the younger wasn’t gonna go through with it, but Hueningkai finally leaned forward, tilting his nose to one side and taking another bite. All that was left was for Beomgyu to close the gap, and he did. He quickly leaned forward, taking the last bite and severing the rice cake properly in two. He felt his lips brush against Hueningkai’s in the process, just briefly.

And then Hueningkai  _ kissed  _ Beomgyu, proper, pulling him back in before he could escape. It was quick, but sure, and Beomgyu gasped just long enough for Hueningkai to pull away. He smiled at Beomgyu, still chewing on his rice cake. 

Hueningkai swallowed. “Sorry.”

Beomgyu was at a loss for words. “Uh…”

“No, I was selfish. I kind of wanted to do that.” And it was then that Beomgyu noticed the blush on Hueningkai’s face. “It seems so silly now. I’m sorry. You can have the rest of the tteokbokki.”

It clicked in an instant for Beomgyu. He grabbed the chopsticks, shoving one of the rice cakes into his mouth, then he leaned forward and kissed Hueningkai, before  _ he  _ could escape this time. Hueningkai yelped in surprise, and then Beomgyu bit Hueningkai’s lip,  _ hard,  _ getting him to open his mouth. With one deft tongue flick, Beomgyu pushed the rice cake into Hueningkai’s mouth. 

“That’s what you get,” he said, “and if you want more, you’re gonna have to come and get it.” And with that, he walked away, leaving a stunned Hueningkai still at the table with what was left of the tteokbokki. 


End file.
